


Pleasure Me

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting kicked off the force may have been the best thing for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slowing the speed of her swaying hips as the music changed, just as it always did, the brunette's lips parted, her palms running down her stomach before they ventured to toy around her covered pelvis. Ever since about seventeen years old, the privileged woman had wanted to prove to her parents that she didn't need the money that they had tried to push into her hands, and after getting kicked out of the police force for what the department had called 'chronic complaints about unproofed sexual harassment', she had found herself here.

The strip joint.

Luckily, not a child nor a spouse were there to hold her back, so taking all the gigs she could, Emily Prentiss made close to fifteen thousand a week.

Grinning, the brown eyed woman spun herself around on the stage. Her heels let her slide gracefully across the shining stage so she could fall to her knees just before the customers in the front row, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she spread her legs and threw her head back. She loved hearing the cheers and whistles from the crowds that bustled into their little joint every night.

Emily let her hair gently shade her eyes as she looked back to the gentlemen, her gaze landing on an apprehensive looking blond over between a couple of men in fancy looking suits. She stood from the stage and let another girl take her place before sauntering towards the blue eyed woman she had laid her eyes on. Women rarely came in, and when they did, they paid big. "Hey sexy."

The honey haired woman looked up in surprise at one of the tallest, darkest and most beautiful strippers that she had seen that night. Dark hair and even darker eyes deeply contrasting with her ivory skin, her black and red panty set making it seem as if her breasts were bigger than she knew they were. "Hi," she nodded, licking the corner of her mouth as she watched the older woman kneel in front of her.

"I noticed you paying me some attention," she smirked, her voice husking as her fingers itched to run up those delicate, exposed calves of the blond. "What's your name, honey?"

Feeling her breath beginning to shallow, the blond let herself smile. "JJ."

Emily let her teeth shine as she grinned, standing back up so she could bend forward and show her breasts to the younger woman. "Cute. And what does JJ stand for?"

The man to her left cleared his throat before getting himself resituated in his chair. "Jennifer Jareau."

Casting a glance to the older man beside the woman she had set her eyes on, Emily flashed a smile. "And who would you be?"

"David Rossi."

Emily's face immediately lit up at the look in the Italian man's eyes, the pads of her nimble fingers tickling the skin of the blond woman's calves. "The author, really? I love your books."

The brown eyed man chuckled as he watched his coworker spread her legs just enough to let the stripper's hand travel up her skirt. "And I happened to love your performance." He took his wallet from his front pocket and began to shuffle through the bills he had. "How much does it cost for a dance just for us?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Emily stood up straight. "A thousand." Letting her eyes connect once again with the younger woman's, her lips curled upwards. "An extra thousand for touching or fifteen hundred for feeling."

Jennifer quickly cleared her throat before shaking her head. "Is touching and feeling not the same thing?"

Emily chuckled, raking her fingers through the younger woman's soft hair. "Definitely not the same thing, honey. Follow me." She put an extra sway into her step so her hips would make her look curvier than she was, and she led the trio over to the back of the club so she could climb onto her private stage that had been passed down to her by the previous hot commodity of the club. People came to see only her, and luckily her boss knew that. "And you?" Her smoldering eyes darted to the quiet one in the group, her hand gripping the pole beside her. "I don't think I heard a name."

"Hotchner," he grunted, his eyes raking over the brunette's form.

Emily bit her lip as she smirked, letting the three sit down before her stage so she could start her dance. "And what are you all doing here, may I ask? You seem a little out of place."

Jennifer felt herself gulp when she saw the predatory look she was getting from the older woman. "Hard day."

Getting on her knees before the beautiful blond, the ivory woman subtly inched her panties down so they could get the briefest of looks of her tattoo she had there. "Well then let me make it better for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer's blue eyes darkened as she watched the older woman that had approached her stood from her spot where she'd been kneeling on the stage and swung around the pole, her delicate hand gripping the metal so she wouldn't. She knew that having her coworker talk her boss and her into coming to the strip club was definitely something that would end up awkward and she would have refused if he didn't offer her dinner the next night, and now all she could do was keep her eyes on the brunette beauty that danced before them.

The stripper smirked as she felt those intense eyes staring at her once she turned around, squatting down only to bend her back and stand back up, making sure the trio caught a good view of her ass. "So what do you three do?" she asked, her eyes dark as she spun back around. "Must be something pretty high risk to have guns, huh?"

Rossi hid his grin at the sight of the brunette woman rubbing her hand down her taunt stomach, her nimble fingers dipping into her panties. "Law enforcement."

Emily did her best not to flinch at the occupation, giving a grin to the goateed man. "Cops. I love cops," she smirked, hooking her left leg around the cold metal pole and twirling around until she gracefully hit the floor, her legs parting as she threw her head back.

The blond woman's jaw dropped slightly, her eyes not able to sit still on a single spot on the ivory woman's body because she was moving too much, her hips swaying sensually as she thrusted against the floor. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her fingers itched at the material of her skirt, wanting to get up from her seat to dance along with the stripper and touch her moving body.

Stepping down off the stage, Emily's smoldering doe eyes latched onto those of the other woman. "How about I give you your own dance?" She tentatively straddled Jennifer's toned legs and, not sitting on her lap completely, thrust her hips forward. "No charge for the prettiest girl here tonight," she whispered.

Jennifer let her lips part as the older woman's hands laid themselves on her shoulders, her barely covered crotch gliding gently over hers. She definitely knew what she was doing. "Ok."

Emily flipped her hair over her shoulder, letting her hips swirl and circle over the younger woman's. "Do you know how sexy you are?" A grin spread over her features as she leaned forward, her lips hovering over those of the blond just to taunt, something she was amazing at. "Your eyes, that hair..." She chuckled before shaking her head, finally sitting fully on the fed's lap so she could feel her heat. "How could someone like you not be taken?"

Jennifer's brow furrowed at the assumption of the brunette. "How do you know that I'm not taken?"

Never stopping her movements, her right hand traveled down the blonde's arm and took a hold of that small hand. "No tan line," she winked. "And no self-respecting woman would come and basically cheat with a stripper, right?"

The blond let herself smile lightly, feeling Emily's chest rub gently against hers. "You're good."

Emily's smiling lips descended upon those of the blond, her breath just ghosting over them so she could let her breath mingle with that of the younger woman. "Why thank you." With one last thrust over the younger woman's pelvis, Emily stood herself up and turned around, bending over to give Jennifer a good view of her ass.

Jennifer felt her breath leave her as her tongue slipped out to swipe over her lower lip.

Holding in his chuckle, Rossi nudged his coworker's elbow. "I'm thinking she wants you to touch her, JJ."

Emily turned her head to look behind her, her gaze softening at the trepidation she saw on the younger woman's face. "Nervous, honey?" Standing up straight, she sauntered over to the next seat and took her place on the goateed man's lap. "You work up your nerve and I'll just take my time over here, ok?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed when she saw the older woman begin to dance atop her coworker, those strong hands that had been gripping her shoulders now gripping Rossi's and her toned thighs rubbing against his.

"May I?"

Emily laughed at the anxiousness in the older man's voice, and she nodded her head, feeling his hands make their way towards her ass. "Go ahead, baby." She let the palms of his hands slap at her ass cheeks before grabbing firmly, and she melodically began to circle her hips over his. After practically riding him and gyrating over the tent growing in his pants for another minute, the chocolate eyed woman stood once more, twirling around and walking behind the chair that Hotchner was seated in. "You good, hon?"

Hotchner slowly nodded his head, letting the stripper's hands glide down his stiff arms and her chin almost settling on his shoulder.

"Oh, you smell good," she murmured, her nose nudging against his warm neck. "Like success."

Jennifer kept her face cool when the brunette made her way back over to her and smiled as gently as she could, those ample breasts staring her straight in the face as she bent forward to look into her eyes.

Emily smiled. "You ready now?" Not waiting for an answer, Emily turned herself around and straddled the blonde's thighs once again.

The blue eyed woman let out a small sigh at the sight of the older woman's arched back and supple ass, and after hesitating for a second her hands set themselves on the stripper's hips. And then she groaned.

She was so warm.

Emily smirked as she danced above the younger woman, bracing herself on the exposed knees of the blond so she could stick her ass out that much more. Biting her lip, the brunette threw her head back, knowing that just beneath her, Jennifer was feeling what she was feeling.

Rossi leaned back in his chair and greedily took in the sight of the two women, not taking his eyes off of them as he spoke to his friend. "Better than staying home?"

The other FBI agent couldn't even get out a word as he continued to watch the two women dance in a tango that he knew he had never experience before. He heard a chuckle from the older man at his side and he chuckled. Much better than staying home.

Twenty minutes later Emily was walking the trio to the club's exit doors, her hand traveling down the blond woman's back. "I'm glad you came in," she grinned, letting her hand grip the younger woman's ass. "Your friend, the famous one, is a very generous tipper. Tell him thank you for me."

Jennifer smiled nervously. "You could tell him yourself."

"Yes I could, but I think I'm a little busy at the moment." Leaning forward, she took the fed's hand in hers and brought it to her breast to cup it. She smirked, thrusting forward to bump up against Jennifer. "I work every day except for Sunday and Monday, and I get off at eleven." Her free hand reached out to grab one of her card's from the front desk and slip it into the younger woman's bra. "Call me sometime."

Jennifer couldn't even feel her heart beating as she watched the alluring ivory woman walk back over to the main stage and begin her dance all over again. There was no way she wasn't calling her.

No fucking way.


End file.
